Cryogenist
Cryogenist The Cryogenist class is a hybrid Combat/Support class, with it's 4 perks based around the usage of Liquid Nitrogen based weaponry. It can be unlocked after playing at least 50 rounds of any game mode, and it's perks are unlocked through killing enemies with freeze damage. Perks The Cryogenist class has four perks: First Perk '' Name: Cryogenist'' Description: ''- Grants the usr a 'Detonator' and everytime the usr joins a new round he/she will always start with 4 n4.'' Upon unlocking this perk, you will be given four N4 charges and a detonator special item at the start of each round. The N4 charges can be placed on any open tile far enough away from the zombie spawn points , and upon activating the detonator all N4 charges will activate one at a time in the order they were originally placed. Upon detonation, an N4 charge deals cold damage in a 5x5 radius, heavily damaging (or killing) everything inside, and freezing almost anything that survives. Second Perk Name: Start Nitrogen Mine Description: ''- Everytime the usr joins a new round he/she will always start with 4 nitrogen mines.'' This perk grants you 4 Liquid Nitrogen mines that can be set on any open tile far enough away from the zombie spawn points. Should an enemy step on it, it will detonate in a 5x5 radius, acting similar to an N4 charge. Third Perk Name: Start Nitrogen Grenade Description: ''- Everytime the usr joins a new round he/she will always start with 6 nitrogen grenades.'' This perk grants you 6 Liquid Nitrogen grenades that can be thrown onto any walkable tile far enough away from the zombie spawn points. Upon reaching the tile, it will detonate, acting similar to an N4 charge or a Nitrogen Mine. Fourth Perk '' Name: Ice Barricades'' Description: ''- Cryogenist special items can now leave behind a special ice barricade that forms after the use of a nitrogen based item.'' The final perk in the Cryogenist class tree adds a bonus effect to the previous three perks. Upon gaining this perk, all N4 charges, Nitrogen Mines, and Nitrogen Grenades will leave behind a frozen wall of ice. It acts like a normal barricade in that you can 'J'ump onto it for safety, however it cannot be moved and can only be repaired through firing a Freezerthrower across it. Over time it will melt, slower during winter and faster during summer. Class Tips -All Cryogenist special items are able to freeze enemies, use this to your advantage during fights with bosses who can be frozen. Typically only bosses one or two tiles in height can be frozen; any bigger and they simply shrug it off. -A well placed Nitrogen Grenade in a crowd of zombies can give a perfect staging point for a safer ammo dive, by providing a temporary barricade past the front lines. -If too many barricades break, a Cryogenist is the perfect person to support the mechanics. She can create an Ice Barricade in the hole and keep it maintained with her Freezerthrower, easing the workload on the team's mechanics. -Both bosses on scenario map "F.L.A.S.H. Stories chapter 1 - French Base on Cote dAzur infiltration" are freezable, making Cryogenists the perfect support for this map -Using a Grenade Launcher with Nitrogen Rounds or a Freezerthrower will allow you to quickly level up this class. Category:Classes